fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Shagotte
|extra = }} Shagotte is currently the ruler of Extalia. She calls herself a god, believing that she can decide the matters of life and death of every living creature, both in Edolas as well as Earth Land. She is directly responsible for the mission of Charle, and Happy, for which she went so far as to take the unborn children of her subjects to make them executors of their plans. She also calls for the death of Lucy Heartfilia, likely because she can use Magic from inside of her body. Her God Complex has put her people in danger of extinction, as now Faust's ultimate plan is to fuse the Magnolia Lacrima with Extalia, killing Shagotte and her race to make "an infinite amount of magic rain down on his kingdom forevermore." However, everything, including the God Complex and the magical capabilities were only made up by the elders of Exceeds. Appearance Very little can be seen of Shagotte's appearance, but she appears to wear a long, flowing dress with excessive ruffles on the back of the shoulders. Chapters later, when she take off her clothes, she's shown as a petite cat, with symmetrical dots on her face. For some, currently unknown, reason, she has only one wing. History 6 years before the series, Shagotte had a vision about Extalia being destroyed due to the depletion of their realm's magical power. The elders and Shagotte then decided to gather 100 unborn children in their eggs, and send them through the Anima the humans used, in order for them to escape the calamity. However in order to prevent a panic among the exceed, she made up a lie saying that the children, were being sent to the Earthland realm to kill the Dragon Slayers. Back then, she also sent away her own daughter's egg, which was also among the group, but she did not expect the inheritance of her predicting abilities. Synopsis Edolas Arc As Nadi was defending Wendy and Charle from the angry mob of Exceed, Queen Shagotte showed up and decided to explain the truth to the crowd. While removing her royal clothing and jewels to reveal that she only has one wing, she explained that despite she's the Queen, she's only an Exceed, not a god. As she and the rest of the crowds listened to the Elders saying that Shagotte can predict which and when a certain human will die, Charle screamed back at her for trying to kill off her companions, manipulating her memories and thoughts, and even manipulate her to kill a specific Dragon Slayer before she was even born. Shagotte's only response was giving Charle a sword and asking Charle to give her the capital punishment for her crimes, while telling everyone else to evacuate Extalia. Later, she, along with others Exceeds, flies to the place where members of Fairy Tail try to save Extalia. However, the lack of one wing gives her imbalance in flight and she starts to fall, but Pantherlily catches her and tearfully states that Extalia, despite everything, always will be his country, and he could never come to truly hate it, causing Shagotte to blush in admiration. Later while holding on to two younger exceed, she tells her people that the magical power must be disappearing from Edolas, because the floating Extalia Islands started to fall, due to Mystogan activating Reverse Anima. Finally, she and the other Exceed were sucked into Earth Land. She was a step ahead in arriving there, with her people, while Charle and Happy arrived with their own group. When Charle is shocked as to why all the Exceed where there as well, Shagotte, the Elders and the rest apologize to her again, after explaining the true reason of the eggs being sent to Earthland. She is extremely relieved and happy when Charle forgives them all, and Shagotte decides to look for a place to settle down, and says to the humans and Happy and Charle they can come visit anytime. She gives her daughter a motherly, warm hug, before saying goodbye, and flies of into the sky with her people as Natsu and the others say goodbye. Happy's mother helps her fly by holding onto her, and she and her husband ask Shagotte why she didn't tell Charle she was her mother, and that they didn't know she sent her own egg to Earthland as well. Shagotte smiles and says that while Queen is just a title, every parent thinks of their child as the most precious. As for her not telling her daughter about the relationship they share, Shagotte says she cannot call herself a mother till she has retrieved every one of those 100 eggs she sent through Anima. Shagotte jokes back by asking Happy's parents why they didn't tell him the truth either, which embarrassed them, and Happy's mother says its okay, they can come visit anytime, to which Shagotte agrees, and they fly off into the horizon. Magic and Abilities Aera (翼 Tsubasa): With it, she can sprout large angelic wings that give her the ability to fly. However, Shagotte has only one wing so she can't fly properly. Precognition: Shagotte has the ability to predict which and when a certain human will die, which the Exceed Elders used to boast the Exceed's confidence, insert fear, and respect to the humans for the Exceeds. Later revealed, to be a simple ability of having prophecies or premonitions of the future. This ability was passed on to Charle, since she is Shagotte's daughter although she seems to have better control and greater abilities. So far it is known how strong or how much her abilities are, but she was able to see something that would happen 6 years in the future. Trivia *According to Nichiya, the queen's smell is very elegant. *Shagotte only has one wing. How she lost the other wing is yet to be revealed. Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Female Category:Magical creatures Category:Former Villains Category:Edolas